l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Horiuchi Nobane
Horiuchi Nobane was the commander of the Eighth Imperial Legion, and was very instrumental in the defeat of the bloodspeaker during the Blood Hunt. Early Years Nobane was an orphan adopted into the Horiuchi family, and he was told that his parents were vassals of the Akodo family. In their memory, Nobane dedicated himself to learning the tactics in Leadership, and he demonstrated to be a natural tactician. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 61 Lobai was the horse of Nobane. Battle On All Fronts, by Brian Yoon Station Legion Commander Near the end of the struggle against Iuchiban, Emperor Toturi III reorganized the Imperial Legions and allowed the clans to each nominate a commander from their ranks to lead one legion. Moto Chagatai chose Nobane, who was appointed commander of the Eighth Imperial Legion. His study of the Lion style of warfare would prevent any Imperial Legionnaires from learning the proprietary cavalry strategies of the Unicorn. Ryoko Owari Nobane's Legion was stationed near Ryoko Owari in 1165. He was at odds with a tyrannical buffoon Scorpion magistrate, Bayushi Ryoji, who enjoyed harassing his Imperial Legionnaires. Purely for his amusement Nobane took a Crab magistrate, Yasuki Takei, out of reach of the Scorpion. The Yasuki had no travel papers, and he was at the City tracking down a serial killer. Nobane aided Takei in his mission, and the magistrate was able to find and kill the murderer, but Takei also died. Blood Hunt, by Shawn Carman Blood Hunt In 1166 went to the Lion lands to hunt the bloodspeaker that were driven to make self-destructive acts of chaos commanded by his master Iuchiban. Near the city of Foshi his legionnaires killed the cultists that had been set ablaze several farms. Blood Hunt (Region 43 - Chile) Daisho of Water Having been created with the mysterious energies of water the swords seemed like they were discovered before they had even been crafted. It was the commmander of the Eighth Imperial Legion, Horiuchi Nobane who was said to have found the daisho and carried them with him as trophies, not realizing what they were. It was not until he had risen in the ranks and proved himself worthy that the daisho revealed its power to him. Nobane offered the blade to his superior officers and the Khan himself, but none would take them. Moto Chagatai claimed the blades were clearly meant for Nobane and so long as he carried them he would continue bringing honor and glory to the Unicorn Clan. Four Winds, p. 181 Betrothed In an agreement between Unicorn and Crab Clan during Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in the winter 1168-1169, Hiruma Sakimi, the heroine of the Battle of the Tomb, would marry Nobane. She would take his name and provide him an heir worth of his steed. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 14 Baraunghar General In 1169 Chagatai appointed Nobane as Baraunghar general after the army was devastated and lost its leader Iuchi Lixue in the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. Months later Nobane retired from his position as the commander of the Eighth Imperial Legion to focus on his duties for the Unicorn Clan. He was succeeded by Akodo Sarasa. The Empire Besieged, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v3 #1) The War of Dark Fire, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Purge of the Horiuchi Nobane survived the purge of the Horiuchi family lands in 1171 following the outbreak of plague there. Nobane had been in command of Unicorn forces at the Kaiu Wall. Logistics of Death, by Brian Yoon Fall of Shiro Kuni Following the Fall of the Wall and the death of the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon, Nobane led the defense of Shiro Kuni. He received words the Dragon and Phoenix Clan were marching to join the defense. The attack of the Destroyer's horde overwhelmed his forces, and he was in a brisk of death. Iuchi Kota killed a gaijin demon before he could unleash a deadly stroke. Logistics of Death, by Brian Yoon The defenders endured until the arrival of Dragon and Phoenix reinforcements, but they were overwhelmed. The castle contained the Crab knowledge about the Shadowlands and the scrolls were in risk of destruction. Shiba Rae convinced Hida Otoya to allow the Phoenix transported the scrolls to safety before the Fall of Shiro Kuni. Storms of War, by Brian Yoon A gargantuan creature was expelling a part of itself through its back, shattering the castle walls. Otoya ordered to open the gates and the Third Legion carved an opening to allow the Unicorn charge against the siege monster. While the Destroyers had penetrated the defenses, fighting at the courtyard of the castle itself, Nobane's forces reached the creature and Iuchi Kota burnt it to death, but it was too late and the castle was overrun in the month of the Dragon of 1172. Imperial Histories 2, p. 251 God-Beast The remnants of the Kuni fortress defenders took rest at Crane lands. Nobane recovered from his injured knee, and took more wounds during the ensuing battles against the demons. When a gigantic creature of the destroyers ravaged the Scorpion lands Utaku Yu-Pan ordered Nobane to rest, Scenes from the Empire 10, by Brian Yoon & Shawn Carman and took the Unicorn forces to confront a Plague Zombie mob who was threatening the Crane supply route. No Rest, by Brian Yoon Nobane was outside Ryoko Owari Toshi where the combined Rokugani forces defeated the God Beast of Kali-Ma, Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman in the month of the Monkey. Imperial Histories 2, p. 252 Moto Kang Moto Kang, a man of questionably sanity, was sent to Nobane as his second. When he met Nobane his new superior quickly was aware of Kang's demeanor. He suffered twice a joke about the demise of the Horiuchi family, and the second time escalated to a personal fight with their bare hands. Darling of the Season, by Lucas Twyman Toritaka Lands - 1172 In the mid autumn of 1172 (approximately somewhere between the Month of the Dog to the beginning of the Month of the Boar), Nobane and Moto Kang were investigating a village within Toritaka lands. They came across a completely frozen village where they encountered a spirit, and gave chase. The spirit led them to a ravine, which was filled with an entire legion of Destroyers completely encased in ice. Nobane recognized the spirit for what she was, a Snow Maiden, but Kang behaved in a booring manner. The snow-maiden attempted to reveal Tengoku's part in the current war before being rudely interrupted by Kang. Nobane apologized profusely, but the snow maiden would not reveal more than that the Armies of the Destroyer were in for a long, cold and difficult campaing this winter. Darling of the Season, by Lucas Twyman The Last Horiuchi For years Nobane had under his care the Moto Kang's Sword Imperial Histories 2, p. 264 handed over by Matsu Benika, the carrier of the Hand of the Jade Dragon. During the following years Nobane had become the last Horiuchi alive, and the item was a heavy burden, as the people around him was influenced and shifted to a terrible demeanor. Burdens, by Shawn Carman Death In 1198 he was visited by Benika, who knew it was time for Nobane to rest. She retrieved the nemuranai, removing the only thing that had anchored Nobane to life. Shortly after he passed away, in front of her niece Utaku Tsukiko. See also * Horiuchi Nobane/Meta External Links * Horiuchi Nobane (Wrath of the Emperor) * Horiuchi Nobane Exp (Rise of the Shogun) Category:Unicorn Clan Members